


My Lips Are Sealed

by NixObscura



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixObscura/pseuds/NixObscura
Summary: While investigating the suspicious death of an android, Nines deviates when tensions run high between him and the bitter Detective Reed.  With his new found deviancy he finds his mission has changed and the man who once hated him is becoming a target of his new infatuation.





	1. Secrets

Safe… for the moment.

The large room would keep his secret safe. The owner of the Eden Club wouldn’t dare tell another soul on reputation alone. And the android? It was the only mouth Gavin didn’t have to worry about.

Sure, he hated this place, but damn did it fulfill a need he’d been harboring in secret for most of his life. He dared not utter the word, because it brought up terrible memories of adolescence. Shit he repressed almost as hard as his sexuality.

Something always brought him here though. He couldn’t find solace in the arms of another without guilt and paranoia. Here though he could indulge himself without shame, even if it meant fucking a tin can.

It smiled at him seductively as he entered the room. He looked towards the door lock though, making sure it turned red to indicate the room was now locked from the inside. Only the owner could unlock it from the outside and that shit was only in case of an emergency. He was safe, free to be himself here.

“Good evening. Would you like a drink?” It asked, like always, as it watched him. He liked the look of this one. Tall, brunette with light green eyes and a bit of stubble on its perfectly cut jaw. He’d never so much as given it his name and he wasn’t going to start now.

“Fuck the formalities,” he said as he stepped into its personal space. “The clock is running and so am I.”

He placed a hand behind its head and pulled it in for a kiss. If he closed his eyes he could almost believe this was another man. He could trick himself long enough to get through till he was satisfied and could go about his life without this need… until next time at least.

It put its hands to each side of his face in kind, trying to lead the kiss, but Gavin wasn’t having that. He gripped it's hair, turning its head to one side as he slid his tongue into its mouth and dominated it, reminding it that he was the one in charge here. Always in control. That was important somehow.

He turned it to face away from him, its back pressed against him, molding to his body as he let his hands roam over the expanse of its chest and abdomen.

“I lead. Got it?” He whispered in its ear.

“Yes.” It replied without hesitation. He felt a twinge of annoyance at its unwavering obedience, but ignored it as he let his hands roam down towards the top of the bikini briefs it wore. 

He had to admit, they simulated pleasure well. The sounds coming from it, the way it reached back to run fingers through his hair and the way it eyed him in the mirror before them was intoxicating. If only that LED was gone…

At this, another android came to mind and he tried really hard to push that bastard out of it. Fucking RK900 had been following him like a puppy for almost a month now. He hated everything about the damn thing, especially being forced into partnering with it. Hadn’t Fowler remembered he’d tried, unsuccessfully, to kill Connor when he was caught stealing evidence? Wasn’t that enough to make them realize he shouldn’t be paired with their kind?

The whole world had gone to shit since androids were recognized as people. Fucking crazy. Now every cop had a full time android partner. They chose to work in the DCPD to combat the inevitable wave of android related crimes taking place as Detroit and beyond rebelled against their emancipation. Violence against androids happened daily and Gavin was forced to work alongside that cold faced prick despite his protests to the contrary.

“What the fuck is your problem with androids Reed?” Hank Anderson had asked shortly after he was forced to be paired with it. 

It was easier to say he hated them because they stole jobs from hard working men and women. But deep down, he knew _this_ was why. Because he used them for sexual gratification and in doing so hated them in place of himself. He would fuck them hard, punishing their bodies that could handle it. He could avoid questioning his own sexuality if it was a _thing_ rather than a _he_. Even with this insight, didn’t mean that was going to change anytime soon.

He felt the android turn to him again and realized he had stopped paying attention to what he was doing. His mood darkened, because he had finally ditched the asshole. Finally gotten free of the RK900 to have a bit of personal time and here he was… thinking about it.

The android before him though kissed him as he pulled off his leather jacket, hands gliding over his shoulders as Gavin shook it loose down his arms. He pulled it back in for another long, heated kiss, his hand fisting into its hair as he felt it pulling at the belt at his waist. He felt himself harden, a pleasurable jolt that made him light headed. 

_Forget work. Forget the bullshit._

Gavin pulled his shirt over his head and walked the tin can back towards the bed as it fumbled with the button on his jeans. When its legs hit the bed Gavin gave it a push and it fell backwards onto its elbows as he came to stand between its knees. The green eyes came to look up at Gavin’s and he hated how well it could fake lust there. Like it really wanted him. He leaned over, running his hand against its cheek. Its skin was warm, the bastard even turned into his touch, eyes closing and lashes laying against its cheeks. _It really is beautiful…_

He knelt down on the bed and captured its mouth again, languidly kissing and licking against the synthetic tongue. It sighed and he felt goosebumps break out on his skin. He felt it slide its hand into his jeans and groaned as he leaned his forehead against it.

“You like that?” It asked in a lower voice dripping with sex.

“Quiet. No talking.” Gavin ordered softly as he concentrated on the feeling of its warm, soft hand. The honeyed words were programmed and it did nothing but remind him that he wasn’t with an actual person. _Fucking androids… literally._

He pushed it fully down onto the bed, crawling over it as it worked its hand between them. He leaned into the crook of its neck, kissing and leaving a trail of bites against the synthetic skin. He closed his eyes and moaned into its ear as he felt himself getting harder with each stroke of its hand between them. He tried to live in the moment, because he had no clue when he would get here again all thanks to…

“Good evening, Detective Reed.”

Gavin jumped, scrambling to remove himself from the android beneath him and quickly and _painfully_ tucking himself back into his jeans.

“What the fuck?” He asked a little too hysterically as he turned to see the RK900 model standing just inside the door that was supposed to be fucking locked. “How the fuck did you get in here?”

The cold eyed android lifted a hand to reveal the skin returning to the otherwise white limb.

“The owner told me he could not give me access to this room, but this contradicted my orders to find you. Looking through police archives though, the owner has previous records that provided me with his prints.”

Gavin threw himself at RK900, grabbing it by the coat and slamming it against the wall.

“I should break every fucking limb in your body for this you rat bastard!” Gavin said, seething and panicked. What if the tin can talked? What would his fellow cops say if they knew?

“You know quite well damaging me will only hurt you in the end, Detective Reed, and I will simply be replaced by the next RK900. What good would this do?” It asked logically and it only made Gavin want to punch it even more. Of-fucking-course it would just be replaced. He would never be rid of this prick and now its uploaded memory knew his secret. _Fucking hell…_

“Okay,” he said, letting the android go and taking a step back. Gavin took a breath, trying to calm himself a bit. He needed a cool head if he were going to get around this. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I came to accompany you to a crime scene.”

“No. What do you want to _not_ talk about what you’ve just seen?” Gavin clarified. As usual the cold gray eyes just stared at him, but he noted that the LED had cycled to yellow. Was it thinking?

It scanned the room and Gavin wasn’t quite sure what the fuck it was doing. Its eyes came to the android on the bed, who was sitting back comfortably, eyeing them both with curiosity. Then the cold eyes came back to Gavin and he felt a shiver rock him as it looked first at his face, then down the length of his torso to his crotch.

“Hey, hey! Knock that shit off or I’m gonna punch your processor into next week.” Gavin said as he moved his hands over the open fly of his jeans.

“You are offering a bribe so that I do not openly discuss your fornicating with this android?” It asked with no emotion.

“Don’t fucking say it like that dipshit.” Gavin said feeling his face burning. He was oddly aware of his missing shirt and turned to grab it from where it fell to pull it back on quickly. He did not like being eyed by both androids.

RK900’s eyes seemed to narrow as the yellow continued to cycle, then it slowly moved back to a calm blue.

“Work with me, without complaint and do not hinder the investigations simply because you have issues with my kind. That is what I want in exchange for my silence.” It said evenly.

“The fuck? I don’t hinder shit-”

“Actually you do.”

“Fuck off!”

RK900 turned on its heel and moved to place its hand on the door lock without another word as Gavin grabbed it by the arm to pull it back. Instead, it countered his hand and twisted it behind his back as it pressed him face first into the wall, restraining him.

“If you wish to keep your secret then you will agree to my terms. I would say they are fair, considering I am merely asking you to do _your job._ ” RK900 said as it eased only slightly on its hold, but not enough to allow Gavin to escape.

“Only an asshole like you would take advantage of a guy when he’s most vulnerable.” Gavin said in a biting tone back at it.

“Actually Detective, I don’t really care what you do in your leisure time. I also had no thought to know there was an opportunity here. It was your own suggestion that I could request a favor in return for my silence that gave me the idea.”

Gavin groaned, because he did offer it to it without thinking it through first. The android’s hands were strong and oddly warm. Did he feel it stand closer to him when it said it? Gavin blamed his paranoia on his own lust, now nearly gone with the wind since this prick killed the mood.

“Do you agree to my terms or do I arrest you for trying to bribe a Detroit police officer? I imagine the paperwork might raise a few questions.”

“You fucking bastard! You said you didn’t give a damn if I was here doing this shit.”

“Yes, but if I can use this to accomplish my end goal then I would say the ends justify the means.” The android said. When Gavin remained stubbornly silent, RK900 pulled out its handcuffs and began to restrain him.

“Okay, okay! For fuck sake I’ll do it, just let me go!” Gavin said as he tried to shake off his slightly taller counterpart. The android let him go without hesitation and Gavin pushed back against it to get some room.

“If you will say goodnight to your escort, I will be waiting by the car to accompany you to the crime scene.” It said and simply opened the door and walked out leaving Gavin to contemplate just what he had to agreed to and how he could find a way out of it.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Our destination is on the right, Detective.” RK900 said as they pulled up outside of the high rise hotel whose address matched the dispatch the android had received.

He watched the detective closely for signs of distress, because they had been apparent ever since they left the Eden Club. This both intrigued and confused the android in equal measure. He knew very little about the act he’d caught the Detective in, but his database was filled with information to better assess why he had behaved as he did. If he wasn’t analyzing then he wasn’t alive.

The Detective’s pulse had normalized, but had accelerated on occasion as they drove. RK900 wanted to know why it did that. He found himself very curious as to why his partner did the things that he did.

“He’s just an asshole.” Lieutenant Anderson had told him out of earshot of Detective Reed one day. When he had looked confused, Connor had stepped in.

“Not a literal asshole of course. He means it as slang for how unpleasant Reed can be.”

“I dunno Connor. Sometimes when he puckers his mouth in anger…” Hank had continued before knocking Connor’s shoulder and laughing. RK900 did not understand why this was funny and felt strange to see Connor joining in the laughter.

But they simply had a different relationship than he did with Detective Reed. Lieutenant Anderson had accepted Connor as a partner, some even going so far to say a son. RK900 knew this, because Connor was trying to help acclimate him to working with the humans. Most seemed pleasant enough, but Detective Reed had impeded any case they worked on together simply because he was an android. He finally began to understand what _frustration_ was.

Now though, thanks to happenstance, he might finally be free of impediments. 

He turned to observe his partner as the car came to a stop. Detective Reed did not move to leave, only kept his eyes forward and his hands clenched on the steering wheel before him.

Back at the club he did not fully understand what he had walked in on, but his partners heightened stress levels and uncharacteristically fearful mood indicated that it was something of significance. It wasn’t until he had scanned the room and his scantily clad partner that he had fully realized the gravity of the situation. 

Detective Reed hated his kind and yet he was in the midst of having sex with one of them. _Humans are strange, complicated things._ Judging by his vitals at the time he had been enjoying himself prior to his intrusion.

The scent of it still hung in the air between them. Sexual intercourse was one area in which he was not overly knowledgeable. He had the necessary program and ability, but it wasn’t yet needed since his initial activation. He knew that if ever he was required to go undercover as a human he would need to play the part in full. Sometimes that included having body temperature, proper anatomy and the ability to use it should the particular situation that required it arise while undercover. His creators made sure of it, but it had never been required.

As RK900 watched his partner now though he felt full of questions. Would he be more open to talking now that they had struck their bargain?

“The fuck are you looking at tin can?” Gavin rumbled as he turned his eyes to look at him. 

_Of course not..._

“Before we proceed, I think it fair that we remove hostility from the equation. You will refer to me as RK900 and I will refer to you as Gavin or Detective Reed so there is no confusion.” 

“I’m not calling you by a model number. This shit is weird enough as it is.” Gavin said shaking his head.

“You may register me a name if you prefer.” RK900 offered.

“I’m not giving you a name. I may not think of you as alive, but I’m not naming you like a fucking pet either. What does Hank call you?”

“They have opted to call me Nines, for my mo-”

“Fine. You’re Nines. There, you happy?”

“It will do. Shall we go in Gavin?”

Gavin noticeably cringed at being called by his given name, but said nothing. He just remained staring out the window. Perhaps he should refrain from using his first name for now.

“Detective?” Nines asked when he still did not respond.

“I need a few minutes, okay?”

“For what?”

“I’m flying at half mast here and I don’t think that will go over well when we’re interviewing the witnesses up there.” Gavin said in a tone that told Nines he was trying to keep his composure.

“Half mast?” Nines asked.

“For fucks sakes. I’m not explaining this to you. I agreed to work with you, but right now I need a few minutes. Okay?” Gavin said firmly and Nines noted a pained expression on his face. He didn’t understand why, but he chose not to question further.

\--------------------------------------------------

This was fucking humiliating. He was in tight quarters with his piece of shit android partner freaking the fuck out because he couldn’t seem to get rid of the half chub in his pants and the android was not helping.

It had been over a month since he had gotten laid, too afraid that what happened tonight would actually happen with how persistent Nines had been in shadowing him. Gavin had finally caught a break, with cases slowing enough for him to leave the office and the android behind early for once. A rarity he wasn’t going to waste.

He was finally gonna get some relief and yet here he sat with a case of blue balls and the cock block sitting next to him in the car. Gavin put his head down on the steering wheel and closed his eyes, breathing and thinking about the least sexy things he could.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Nines asked and it made Gavin jump to realize it was practically right next to his ear.

“Fuck no! Stay in your seat and give me five god damned minutes of quiet!” Gavin replied testily. Nines was watching him with those cold eyes again and Gavin felt a shiver run through him. _Fucking androids…_

When silence took over the mood Gavin found he was calming down. Eventually he found some sort of peace and figured he was good enough to leave the car safely. He did so without even informing the android or waiting for it.

Once inside he felt, rather than noticed, that Nines was right on his heels as he reached the front desk. He noted an officer standing there and approached him.

“Detective Gavin Reed, DCPD. You the first responding officer?” Gavin asked, flashing his badge out of habit.

“Yes Sir.”

“What you got for me?”

“Us,” Nines chimed in and both men turned to look at it. It didn’t waste a minute though. “I will be accompanying him to the crime scene.”

Gavin rolled his eyes and motioned for the officer to just continue.

“Right. Female called us reporting that her android companion was found shot through the head with its thirium pump pulled out. I moved her to the back office because she was hysterical. ”

“Forensics currently working the room?” Gavin asked.

“Yes.”

“We should look at the scene first Gavin. If we find anything of note we can further question her regarding evidence found there that could point us in the right direction.” Nines offered diplomatically. Gavin prayed for patience.

“I think we should talk to the witness first. We’re already down here and we can always ask her additional questions at the station if we need to.” Gavin replied firmly.

“Why should we go back and do additional work when we can do things correctly the first time?” Nines countered.

“Because fuck you. That’s why. Remember that I’m heading this fucking investigation tin ca-” Gavin began, pushing a finger into the androids chest, but then stopped when Nines eyes narrowed pointedly at him and he could almost read the threat there.

_Obey._

Gavin swallowed, his other hand in a tight ball as he silently killed the bastard with his eyes. Nines however, walked past Gavin towards the elevators.

“Phck,” Gavin said after a second of uneasy silence. He turned to the officer. “What floor is it on?”

\--------------------------------------------

Gavin slipped into the elevator after Nines, watching the doors swing shut after he entered. He turned to see the android watching as the number above the doors began to count up.

“Don’t do that again. Agreeing to work with you does not mean you get to call all the shots. You hear me?” Gavin asked as he turned towards the android.

“Compromising isn’t calling all the shots. I ask only that you consider that I am programmed to work things out the most logically and efficient way possible. I am at your disposal and yet you continue to fail to realize that my input could be valuable to you.” Nines replied not taking its eyes off of the number as it ticked away.

Without warning, Gavin hit the emergency stop button on the elevator, then pushed past the android to turn the camera that was in the corner. He grabbed Nines by the jacket and pushed it up against the wall.

“What you fail to realize is that you don’t poke an angry bull asshole. I agreed to work with you, not be your fuckboy. These are my people. Get it? _Mine._ You save your input for when I ask for your fucking opinion. I’m leading this shit moving forward and you _will_ let me do my job!”

“This is pointless, you do realize?” Nines asked cooly as it observed him.

Gavin hated how calm it always was, no matter the circumstances. He could pull out his gun, aim it at the bastard and it would probably go into sleep mode. It was pissing him off to no end.

“Are you quite done?” Nines asked when Gavin said nothing.

“Why are you always busting my balls?” Gavin asked slamming the android back against the wall again.

“I assure you - I’m not the android who busted your balls tonight, Detective.” Nines replied calmly, but Gavin saw a fucking ghost of a smirk in the corner of its mouth as its eyes came to stare pointedly at him.

“You dirty motherfuc-“

The android lifted its arms quickly between them, breaking the hold he had on it. Nines knocked him backwards with a swift kick to the chest against the other wall and Gavin gasped as he felt the blow steal his breath. It put one forearm against his chest, then grabbed him by the groin with the other and applied adequate pressure to ensure he understood playtime was over.

Gavin stood, dumbfounded with his eyes locked on Nines cold gray ones. It was the first time he could see real emotion there and, for a second, he saw the LED at its temple cycle wildly from all red to yellow to blue over and over again.

The android stepped into his comfort zone and Gavin put his hands on its chest to push, because Nines forearm was preventing him from lifting his arms up further than that.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Gavin yelled as he fought hard to remove himself from the situation. It was like Nines had blown a fuse or something. Its normal cool was replaced with a cold indifference rivaling anything he had seen previous.

“Now that I have your attention, let’s go over this again. I have spent weeks trying to work harmoniously at your side, Detective. Again, you fail to see my objectives are my only concern and I will be as ruthless as I need to be to accomplish my mission. I can and will request a partner transfer and if I feel the need to do so you best believe what I write in my report will include your tryst this evening. You think I busted your balls before? You haven’t begun to feel pain...”

“Fucking asshole!” Gavin said through gritted teeth as he tried to pry the androids hand from between his thighs. It was bad enough he was in such a compromising position, but soon he realized the pressure he felt was partly of his own design. He felt his face burn at the realization that he was getting hard under the androids hand. He again chalked it up to the fucked up situation of the entire night, but when those cold gray eyes met Reed’s the redness deepened, as did his struggle. “I’m gonna make you regret this.”

“Is this why you couldn’t leave the car?” Nines asked pointedly and he actually felt the asshole apply additional pressure. His head fell back and a shuddered breath came out as his hip bucked. Through trying to remove himself from the androids hand, he was only getting harder. 

“Shut the fuck up! Let me go you fucking asshole!” Gavin demanded and this time the android cooperated.

Nines let him go, moving to straighten its jacket. Gavin slid down the wall, cupping his groin area with a look of confusion on his face. Nines looked up and turned the camera back to its original position before placing its hand against the elevator panel and re-activating it.

Gavin tried to slow his breathing and noticed as he looked up at the android that its LED was normal again, as if what had happened was just a glitch and nothing more. Gavin though couldn’t just forget it and knew if he wanted to keep his sanity, he would have to figure out a way out of this mess sooner rather than later.

\--------------------------------------------------

After a while Gavin joined him in standing, but said nothing as they rode the rest of the way up. Nines noted that his success rate in earning his partner’s trust had severely dropped down, but he felt irritable enough to not care at the moment. They had struck a bargain and Gavin was already proving himself difficult in keeping to that bargain. 

Nines could not say why he felt the compulsion to grab the detective as he did. Perhaps it was the insinuation that he was physically breaking his balls when he had done no such thing. If Gavin wanted to keep saying as much then he might as well be berated for doing exactly that. Somewhere in the back of his database though he knew if Gavin said anything there would be a conversation to have with Human Resources about his behavior...

Tunnel vision kicked in as the doors opened and he stepped out to scan the hallway where other DCPD officers stood in wait.

Gavin moved quickly out of the elevator and Nines watched him go, giving him a slight head start before moving to join him. Off to the right hallway was a doorway where a lot of the commotion was coming from.

“Hey Reed,” an officer Nines had not yet met said as he shook his hand. He scanned him and immediately knew his name was Edward Collins and he had a disciplinary record that recently had been updated to include a physical altercation with a fellow police officer.

“Collins. When did they let you off desk duty?” Gavin asked jovially, as if none of what happened tonight had even occurred. _Fascinating._ How strange it was that his moods could shift so quickly when others were around.

“You know Fowler. He’s a real big softy once you get to know him.” Collins said in what was obviously a mocking manner, because his eyes rolled in his head and Gavin seemed amused by the statement.

“Fuck him. Am I right?” Gavin said encouraging the banter between them. Nines would never understand small talk.

“May we go inside to review the scene of the crime?” Nines asked, waiting until he found a break in their conversation to interject. Officer Collins turned towards him and his face immediately stopped being so jovial.

“You get stuck with a toaster too?” Collins asked as if Nines wasn’t there, thumbing back behind him where another Police issued android stood as a barrier to the hotel room.

“So that’s how you got off desk duty! You agreed to work with one of these assholes too, right?” Gavin asked, glancing at Nines with a smug look when Collins nodded.

“Things could be worse. At least now I don’t have Fowler breathing down my neck and the thing makes a great cup of coffee.” Collins said with a loud guffaw.

Nines felt his irritation rising and bypassed the two completely in favor of heading towards the room. However, once he was there he found he was blocked from entering.

“Androids are not permitted beyond this point without authorized personal accompanying them.” The android at the door said and Nines only stepped back. He had somehow forgotten this as he turned to observe Gavin who was still talking to Collins. When their eyes met, Gavin smiled wide and waved at him mockingly. He had no choice but to wait or request Gavin accompany him. The latter being the only choice that did not cause him further frustration.

“Excuse me, Detective. Can we proceed to the crime scene now?” Nines asked as he stood with his arms folded behind his back. He watched Gavin smack Collins on the arm before walking over towards him.

“What’s wrong? Fucking miss me or something?” 

“I cannot enter without you.” Nines said evenly.

“Really?” Gavin asked and Nines wasn’t sure he liked the face he made knowing this bit of knowledge. He only nodded his head in recognition of the fact. “So if I were to fuck off for a coffee…”

“I would have to accompany you. If you prefer I could just follow you everywhere you go from now on. Home, bathroom, specific clubs of ill repute...” Nines said pointedly. Gavin though only looked at him, something different behind the pretense of a smile Nines could not place.

“Ahahaha yeah. Fuck you.” Gavin said as he passed Nines, shoulder checking him as he went towards the door. When Nines didn’t immediately follow him he turned. “Well? Get a move on.” Gavin said as he moved past the display barrier and gestured for Nines to follow.


	2. Hardwired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While investigating the suspicious death of an android, Nines deviates when tensions run high between him and the bitter Detective Reed. With his new found deviancy he finds his mission has changed and the man who once hated him is becoming a target of his new infatuation.

Silence was usually his music of choice. That and the constant hum of his own processor as he took in everything.  He had an almost insatiable appetite for knowledge. It would prove him to be the most advanced android of his kind to be able to find, retain and adapt that information.

It would also prove to be his own downfall.

Nines watched the computer terminal as he sat in the darkness of the closed DCPD offices.  The current case file was open before him, but he found he could not concentrate there. His thoughts strayed to that of all that had transpired since he located Detective Reed earlier.

As he looked around the dark room, he saw the empty android terminals with a sense of unease.  Since they earned freedom, those spaces stood vacant simply because androids earned a living wage and were able to afford and choose to live elsewhere.  Despite having the same luxury he decided he preferred the quietness of this place. At times other colleagues stayed late and he felt an odd sense of reassurance that rivaled what he knew he would feel if he chose to live alone.  It never bothered him, until now, because there was no safe haven from the bitter Detective.

Nines felt a slight creep of apprehension though at the idea of seeing Gavin again, because he was becoming more and more aware that he might be going deviant and that Reed himself was the catalyst.

It occurred to him that grabbing Gavin as he did in the elevator was a decision and one made recklessly due to stress.  If he were running programs and following orders the idea would’ve never crossed his mind, nor would the thought to use what he knew against him in the first place.

He knew, of course, the moment that things had changed.  Meeting the rough Detective had not phased him. Listening to him argue and curse at his Captain about having to work with a “tin can asshole”, as he’d put it, had not done it either.  Oh no. It wasn’t until Gavin had turned, as if to leave, then turned quickly and punched Nines straight in the face that his software instability had begun.

He learned two very important things that first day.  Firstly, that Gavin was not someone that he should let his guard down with.  He could be volatile and unpredictable when cornered. He had not predicted that first brutal punch, but his adaptability would ensure it did not happen again. Secondly, that Nines had thoughts not programmed to be there and served no purpose within the confines of his limited view.

He was designed to serve the police.  Everything was black and white, uncomplicated.  But when he found he was doing exactly as he was told, he still was getting first physically, then verbally abused by the Detective.  He also found he had a breaking point.

It had felt…  _ good _  to see the look in Gavin’s eyes when he grabbed him.  He’d been humiliated by him so many times and now he knew something that he could use against Gavin.  In that moment, he felt an odd sensation he’d never felt before and could not place. It had been exhilarating. Intoxicating...

Yet in the silence of this room now though he felt a hollow misery.  His frustration was not completely the fault of the Detective, but at the fact he could not properly adapt to his moods.  He was designed and activated purely to be Gavin’s partner and every incident between them was only proof how inadequate he was.  

All other androids before him had adapted better than he had to their partners.  He was the most advanced android and yet his previous predecessors were more effective than he was.  Even Connor worked harmoniously with the Lieutenant and he should’ve been considered obsolete when Nines came along.

He had somehow hoped their agreement tonight would somehow change things, but as the evening progressed things only got worse.  If he doubted his deviation before, he could not deny it now after what happened in the alleyway.

Nines absently touched his mouth, recalling from recorded memory how things had escalated.

Once inside the hotel room, he had scanned the room to identify all police and forensic personnel.  This would be important in case stray hairs, fibers, or prints found their way into the crime scene.  It was important the information he came out with was untainted and lawfully obtained.

Gavin seemed to have relaxed once he went to work, although he noticed he had stopped meeting his gaze.  Nines observed him as he took the room into account. The things that could be seen with the naked eye. A fallen over chair, a discarded robe just to the left of the bed, an open suitcase.  On the bed though was the victim himself laying wide eyed and motionless with a bullet wound bleeding thirium just above his right eye and a hole where the thirium pump regulator should have been.

“Any clue as to when it… uh, died?” Gavin asked seemingly uncomfortable using that word.  

“We’ll know more once we’ve examined-“

“It’s been two hours since this particular model was shut down.” Nines answered, completely talking over the crime scene investigator.  The two men looked at one another, then back at Nines. Gavin seemed hesitant to question further, but he shrugged after a moment when Nines said nothing more.

“Fuck it.  I’ll bite. What do you mean shut down?  I thought it was shot in the head?” Gavin asked as he crossed his arms in front of him, one hand going to scratch against the stubble on his chin.

“The blood coming from the head wound indicates it was shot while the thirium was still pumping, but the spatter is inconsistent with full flow.  It’s more likely he was shot once the flow had decreased, possibly right after the shutdown occurred,” Nines explained as he pointed to the entry wound of the victim.  “If the thirium pump had been in tact there would be more thirium spray. But all we have here - “ he pointed to the small spatter around the head area “- is back spatter.  It’s from the impact of the bullet itself. Since the thirium pump regulator is not in its place and due to the lack of thirium flow I’ve concluded it was the missing regulator that shut him down.”

“Then why the gunshot wound?” Gavin asked as he squatted down by the bed to observe the wound better.

Nines took another look and noted that the gunpowder residue showed that the shot was made at point blank range.  Considering that the shot was directly above the eyebrow, this did not immediately compute. Anyone shooting purposely at the head would likely do so in the center of the forehead to ensure maximum damage would be done to the data stored inside and to the internal camera.  But that didn’t seem to be the case here and might yield some memory recovery.

“It would’ve taken a minute for this android to shut down.  The murderer likely wanted them to suffer. The bullet wound itself had a completely different purpose.”

Nines took his two forefingers, pressed them to the androids LED and before their eyes the outer pigmentation faded to reveal the white beneath.  Above the eyebrow a single number could be seen with the rest obscured by the bullet entry wound.

“They were trying to hide the serial number?” Gavin asked as he leaned in.

“Perhaps.  Whoever did this would have limited knowledge of androids in general if they thought hiding the serial number would somehow prevent identification. Maybe our criminal is not smart enough to realize we can get that information in more ways than one.”

Nines reached over and dipped his finger into the thirium.

“You’re gonna do that thing again, aren’t you?” Gavin asked disgusted.

“Look away, Detective.” Nines replied dismissively and gave him ample time to turn around before bringing the sample to his tongue for analysis.

In an instant he knew this was a custom model of the HR400 series.  His eyes went to Gavin, considering he’d been with an Eden Club model of this android type when he found him tonight, but he opted to not to dwell there.  The name registered was Donovan and its facial features were entirely custom, one of a kind and entirely expensive. 

The eyes were a crystalline blue, the hair an inky black and the features were overtly masculine down to the stubble on its chin.  There was a softness there though, despite the fierceness in contrast between dark hair and light eyes.

“It’s an intimate android and a very expensive one at that.” Nines said.  “It’s registered to a Nathaniel Beckwith out of Bloomfield Hills, Michigan.”

“Talk about fucking blue blood,” Gavin said with a bit of a groan.  “You never get shit out of those rich bastards before they start lawyering up.  Ahhh, I feel a migraine coming.”

Nines watched as Gavin ran his hands through his hair, then the Detective’s eyes catch on something near his feet. He looked down beside the bed to follow the thirium that was pooling under Donovan’s head. It had been dripping off the side of the sheets onto the floor.  The drip had stopped at one point and Nines could see a distinct outline.

“Something is missing,” Gavin said as he narrowed his eyes and pointed. “See this half crescent shape on the floor?  Something was here as the blood pooled and either fell directly on top of it and the item was moved or pooled around it.  Nothing was moved, right?” Gavin asked the technician who confirmed there was nothing there upon arrival.

Nines watched him closely, impressed.  Gavin though was less than thrilled at his attention.

“What?  I know how to do my job ya asshole.” He said as he stood to look elsewhere for evidence. He opted for the suitcase. “Not exactly what our friend here would wear, eh?” He sniggered as he pulled out a bra and panties from the case. 

“Perhaps those belong to the female who was staying with him?” Nines offered as he took the items from Gavin’s hands and placed them back into the case.  He sifted through and noted everything inside was meant for a woman.

“No clothes for Romeo?” Gavin asked, but Nines eyes fell back to the robe that was laying on the floor.

“Has this been photographed already?” Nines asked the nearby technician, making sure he was preserving the crime scene integrity. 

“Yes.  I was just about to catalogue the items in the room and bag them up in evidence bags.” The tech replied.  

At this Nines lifted the robe and saw what he was looking for.

“This is android issued.  He likely came in this.”

“Daddy Bigbucks couldn’t even afford proper clothes?  Cheapskate.”

It was curious, but nothing would be known until they spoke to their witness.  He scanned the room again and something else caught his attention. It wasn’t something in the room that bothered him, but something else that was missing.  Because without it, he found he could not recreate the crime in his mind’s eye.

“Did anyone find the thirium pump regulator?” He asked around to anyone within earshot.

“Not yet, but we’re still looking.” One of the techs said.

Nines frowned at this, scanning the room again and still coming up with nothing.  

“Thank you.  Register whatever evidence you find and make sure we are informed once you have located it. It’s imperative.” 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist there tin can.  Let the guys do their job and let’s get back to doing ours. I think it’s time to question our witness.”

Nines turned in his chair, now a few hours later at the DCPD offices and reviewing the evening in his mind’s eye.  Gavin’s desk sat across from his own and the Detective had left his hooded sweatshirt on the back of the chair. The first time he decided not to come back and retrieve his items since they began working together.

_ He’ll be avoiding you now. _

Nines stood and walked around to place his hand on the sweatshirt and felt the texture.  As he observed it he noted cat hairs from an American Shorthair. Judging by the pigmentation patterns in the hair it was a silver tabby.  He tucked that information away for later.

As he lifted it, he noted the overwhelming scent of tobacco.  He had come to associate this scent with the detective and had told him previous that he needed to quit for the good of his health.

“Go fuck yourself.” Gavin had replied as he blew smoke in Nines’ face.  Yet another drop in his own instability and the probability of getting the Detective to trust him.

As he lifted the shirt closer to his face though he saw Gavin’s face staring at him earlier and the heady scent of cigarette smoke mixed with pheromones.  His eyes lifted as he thought of what happened, or almost had happened and realized some new program had been introduced to him. Something previously not activated… until tonight.

Something he tried hard not to think about, even as he found himself playing it over and over again in his head.   _ What was that?  Why did Reed do it? Why did it feel that way? Why can’t I stop thinking about it? Why do I want ...more? _

Nines decided that something needed to be done to rectify this situation before things escalated further.  Despite his threat, he had no intentions of requesting another partner. With the deviation came something new.  The only word in his database that came close to describing this was infatuation. Although he was not sure if it was his programming, his new deviancy, or what had happened tonight that caused this.  Perhaps a mix of them all, which was a recipe for disaster.

The android in him wanted to be seen and be trusted by Gavin.  When he saw Connor laughing with Hank he imagined what it would be like to have a working relationship and suddenly that was something he wanted more than anything.  Gavin was the ultimate test of his skills and if he failed in this mission, then he might as well be deactivated.

The deviancy wanted to challenge the Detective, make him understand that he was alive and not allow him to disregard him.  Yet there was something else there that he could not quite define. It was buried somewhere in the memory of Gavin’s hot breath on his face and a firm hand haphazardly placed where it should’ve never been.

Nines felt his internal temperature rise at the thought of it and revelled in the physical effects the thought alone had on him.

He sat in the Detective’s chair, placing the sweatshirt over his lap as he touched a finger to his temple and called on the only other person he could talk to. 

Connor.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Gavin pushed in the door to his apartment and was greeted first by the insistent mewling of his cat as it bounded down the hallway to greet him.  It had this ridiculous meow where it just kept going in short bursts, like an excited child calling for a parent over and over again.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.  I gotcha Dick,” he said wearily as he dropped his messenger bag and took off his jacket before hanging them up.  He bent over and picked the cat up, lifting him to his chest where it purred and nuzzled under his chin affectionately.  “I know buddy, been a long day.”

The cat originally belonged to an ex-girlfriend he was happy to see the end of.  She was a facade he thought he could keep up for the sake of his  _ dear  _ old “Dad”, but realized he couldn’t play picket fences for the sake of appearances.  He was way too busy with work and she was far too needy. Despite their bitter end, he couldn’t help but feel guilt at having kept her stringing along for as long as he did.  He had to end it though and it had been brutal.

She adopted Dick when he was a kitten, saying they needed something stable in their life when their relationship started to go down hill.  Gavin wasn’t entirely interested in the cat, which naturally meant it somehow became more  _ his  _ pet than hers.  So when the time came to call it quits she didn’t even leave a note.  She took his fifty inch TV, but she left the cat with a terrible fucking name.   _ Richard.  _ He’d started calling him Dick early on to her dismay, because he thought it was funny. Then it just kind of stuck and he continued to call him that moving forward.  

Gavin carried him into the kitchen and frowned when he looked at his food bowl. 

“You little shit.  You ate the whole bowl?” He asked, but smirked when the cat only nuzzled at his face when he looked down to address him.  He set the cat down, grabbed the food bowl and took it into the pantry closet to refill it as the cat danced around his ankles.

For a few blissful moments of caring for his mewling friend he didn’t have to think about what had happened at the hotel. He shouldn’t have to think about this shit at all if Fowler would’ve just listened to him and let him work solo.

Tonight was the first time though he’d let the android do its job.  He tried to ignore the fact that it had been right about him impeding previous investigations.  He just didn’t want to hear what it had to say. It was just easier to ignore it.

Once Dick was happily scarfing down his food, Gavin slipped off his boots and walked into the living room, then to his bedroom off to the side of it.  He pulled off his shirt, tossed it to the floor and started unbuckling his belt. Then he stopped.

_ Is this why you couldn’t leave the car? _

_ What are you doing? _

He felt a pleasurable jolt at that in his abdomen that made him equal amounts aroused and ashamed, but brushed it off.  He was at least home now and could take care of business if he needed to without the ever watching eyes of the tin can following him.  Judging him.

_ Especially now… _

He felt a blush creep into his face and embarrassment at what had happened.  Was he really that fucking weak?

He unzipped his jeans and walked to the bathroom with the zipper hanging open as he turned on the shower.  He’d been working since 7:00 am this morning and noted with a deep frown it was almost 5:00 am now. The Eden Club debacle seemed so far away, despite only being a few hours ago. 

Gavin felt sick. He felt his sinuses acting up earlier, but figured the headache was attributed to his current stress levels.  Unfortunately, it only seemed to follow him home. What he needed now was sleep, yet he found he was wide awake.

He reached his hand past the shower curtain and felt the water to make sure it was at the right temperature.  Maybe he could steam the headache away. He discarded his pants, boxers and socks and climbed in. He hoped the water would settle him more than it actually did.  His head though was pounding from trying to focus on so many things that happened tonight.

Earlier at the hotel, as they rode the elevator back down, Gavin made sure to keep his distance.  He stood against one side of the wall and Nines stood against the other. Neither would look at the other though. Getting into work had eased some of his tension, but once he found himself alone with the android again he found he couldn’t settle.

What the fuck was the toaster thinking?  Touching him like that. He eyed it as it watched the floors ticking down, hands stiff at its side.  Gavin was unsure why, but the coloring of its eyes had always been off putting. Maybe it was because it looked like Connor, but it seemed devoid of any of the awkwardness and somehow more intimidating despite being the same height as the RK800 model.  Like it just didn’t care if you lived or died so long as it completed its mission. It’s eyes were dead looking and that was just unsettling.

But it had grabbed him, knowingly and completely understanding the effect it was having on him as it did it.  But  _ why _ ?  That was the thing that troubled him more than anything.  As far as he knew, androids outside of the sex industry were oblivious to things like this.  So why did Nines touch him  _ there  _ of all places?

He felt his face grow warm and he crossed his arms over his chest out of habit.  His movement must’ve triggered the android to notice him, because those eyes rolled slowly to look at him.  Gavin turned away before they could meet his though.

“You did well back there.” Nines said, but Gavin ignored him.  “You should know, Detective that I appreciated your cooperation.  I feel we made a good t-”

As soon as the doors opened Gavin walked out without another word towards it.  He knew it followed closely behind him. An ever present dark shadow.

Gavin located the office where the witness had been moved to and approached the officer standing at the door.

“We’re here to interview her.  Anything we should know before we go in?” Gavin asked the young officer whose name tag said Phillips.

“Sophia Turner, age 19.  She checked into the hotel with the vic.  Says the android was her boyfriend.” Phillips said looking down at the pocket notebook in his hand.  “We wanted to wait on further interview to give you guys time to get down here, but also time for her to calm down.  She’s a real mess. Officer Chen is in there now with her.”

“Good ol’ Tina.” Gavin said feeling better knowing Chen had taken control of the situation.  If he could trust anyone to look out for him, then it was her.

Gavin knocked on the door and entered at hearing her voice on the other side.  Once within eyesight he saw Tina offering a young woman a cup of something. The girl, however, declined it as she put her head in her hands and gave out an audible sob.

Tina looked up at him and gave him a kind of hopeless look as she moved away to give him room. Instinctively, Gavin’s eyes locked on a tissue box on the desk.  He moved to pick it up and offered it to her as an ice breaker.

She was a petite redhead and when her face lifted the brown eyes that looked at him, almost not seeing him at all upon first glance, were red with dark circles beneath.

“My name is Detective Reed, Miss Turner.  I’ve come to talk to you if you’re feeling up to it.” He said gently.  For all his bark, he knew how to approach situations like this and anyone looking at this girl could tell grief was etched in every facet of her face.

She took the box from his hand and her eyes came to rest behind him.  As he turned he nearly forgot he had a shadow hovering over his shoulder in the form of Nines.

“You have an android?” She asked timidly.

“Uhhh, yeah.  This is my, er, android Nines.” Gavin said awkwardly.  He watched Nines step forward and offer her a hand. She took it without hesitation.

“I will be working alongside Detective Reed.  I'm at your service Miss Turner.” Nines said and Gavin noted warmth somehow was in the voice used to address her.  Weirder still, his normally cold air vanished and his features came to life. The eyes warmed as it looked at her and an empathetic smile appeared as he took her hand. She didn’t relinquish her hold on him though and the android didn’t seem to mind as it stood just to her right, holding her hand between both of its own.

Gavin eyed Nines for a few moments, because he wasn’t sure if he was creeped out by the sudden change in it or if he was oddly fascinated by this unknown capability.  It seemed weirdly natural. No time to wonder though.

Once her eyes found Gavin’s again she looked as if she wanted to say something, but hesitated before finding her voice.

“I-is Donovan really gone?  I’ve heard that sometimes you can recover memories-“ She began hopefully, but paused when her breath caught short in a sob.  She looked between him and Nines, as if they had something to tell her that would somehow make this right.

“I am sorry Miss Turner.  There was too much damage done-,” was all he could get out before she buckled.  Her body shook with the weight of her grief and Gavin didn’t know exactly where to go from there.

Nines, however moved to kneel in front of her while its hand moved from hers to rest on her shoulder. She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Nines shoulder as her hands sought it out, delicate fingers grasping at its coat. Nines accepted her embrace, allowing her to seek comfort as it watched just over her shoulder.

“It will be alright Miss.” Nines whispered into her hair as she just continued to cry.  “Take your time.”

“Maybe we can reschedule this for now Reed?” Tina asked as she watched the two apprehensively.  “She’s sleep deprived and not exactly prime for this right now.”

“Sure. Uh, I mean yeah.  Think you can, you know,” he said a bit awkwardly.  

“I got this.  I’ll make sure she gets home with your card and a time to come in.  Why don’t you head out.” Tina said then moved closer to whisper. “You look like shit.  Try to get some sleep too, okay?”

“You got it.” Gavin whispered back with a wink.  He turned towards Nines and was bewildered by the androids sudden show of affection.  He’d never seen it act like this before, but figured if Nines established a rapport with her that would prove beneficial when it came time to question her.  “I’m just gonna step outside.”

“Gavin. Wait-“ He heard the android start, but opted to ignore him.

Gavin left the room and felt like he’d been holding his breath the entire time he was in there.  He needed a cigarette or ten and he needed it now. He fumbled in his jacket as he headed to the entrance and pulled out his cigs and a lighter.

“Detective.”

Gavin internally groaned as he stopped just before the door leading to freedom from this menace.  Gavin turned, feeling his shoulders tensing.

“What?”

“Why are we not questioning the witness?” Nines asked.

“The lady is a mess.  She’s no use to us in this state.  We’ll do the interview once she’s had a few hours of rest.” Gavin replied testily.   _ Always fucking questioning him. _

“We must get what information she can provide while it is still fresh in her mind.  There is a chance that with sleep she may forget minute details that could be of use to the investigation.” Nines said as he cocked his head to one side.

“She’s grieving you asshat.  She’s highly stressed, emotional and sleep deprived, which could also cloud her ability to give us relevant information.  Remember what happens to androids when their stress levels get too fucking high?” Gavin asked pointedly.

Something changed in Nines face at this, as if he could only comprehend it in terms of his own kind.  All that programming and he couldn’t even begin to understand humans.

“Like the unnamed android in the Ortiz case?” Nines asked calmly, but Gavin was anything but calm at hearing those words.  “The one who self-destructed when you refused to heed Connor’s advice?”

“How the fuck?  Did Connor tell you that bullshit?”

“No. I have access to several police databases.  It is important I know as much as possible about you Gavin in order to try and work with you.”

“What the fuck do you know about me?  Huh? Disciplinary records, minor spats with officers and one fucking android who wasn’t worth the hassle of locating him?” Gavin said with a sneer as he approached Nines.  “The last guy who tried to analyze me ended up in the hospital and all I came away with was this scar on my face. So I’d be  _ real  _ careful if I were you.”

At this, Nines cocked his head to one side and his LED spun to yellow.

“Incorrect.  You received that scar when you were an adolescent.  Judging by the stretch patterns and its fade you have had it a long time. You most likely broke your nose in several places and judging by the shape of your nose it was forced to heal without the aid of medical assistance.”

Gavin’s eyes widened and pure fight or flight hit him hard.  He felt his eyes burn as he lashed out, trying to punch the android in the face.  Nines dodged it easily though. He swung again and again it dodged him effortlessly.

His lungs started to burn and he hated how helpless he was feeling.  He turned from the android and slammed his way through the front door of the hotel to try and escape the android and the memories the exchange brought to the forefront.

He felt a chill run through him as his feet met pavement. The sun hadn’t yet shown itself, but his head felt like it was swimming in the dewy cold air of morning.  He fumbled the cigs and lighter still in his hands. All he wanted was to get away. He needed a long shower and sleep. He was extremely tense from all that had happened, he was starting to feel physically unwell and he felt the longer he had to spend with Nines the darker his mood and thoughts turned.

“Detective.”

_ Mother fucker… _

He chose to ignore it and wandered to the alley beside the hotel to try and escape.  He then ducked into an alcove that lead to a side door. He leaned against the wall and lit his cigarette, taking a deep drag of his cancer stick.  It calmed him, but it wouldn’t stop the ever persistent android. 

“It was not my intent to upset you, but apparently I have.  Earlier as well. I apologize. I wish for us to start fresh and move forward without animosity.”  Nines said as it extended its hand out for Gavin to shake, as if it would change a damn thing. Gavin laughed through an exhale.

“You don’t seem to get it asshole,” Gavin said as he moved off from the wall and approached the android. “You can take your apologies and shove them up your ass for all I care.”

He leaned forward and grabbed Nines hand, but the android only watched as he put his cigarette out right in its palm.  As he looked up smugly, he noticed Nines eyes had narrowed as it observed the remnants of the cigarette and the burn mark it caused.

“Fucking masochist, aren’t you?” Gavin said mockingly with a laugh when the android still did nothing.  He found that he was cornering Nines and a thought came unbidden to his mind.   _ An eye for an eye. _

Gavin pressed Nines to the wall and grabbed it between the legs just how the android had grabbed him earlier.  Maybe he wanted a reaction, or maybe he just wanted to make it feel that humiliation he’d been feeling all fucking night at its hand.  If he wanted a reaction though, he certainly hit the right button.

Tall, rigid and cold Nines changed almost instantaneously.  A hand came to grab at Gavin’s wrist and he felt the android actively shifting its hips away from his reach.  He fucking  _ felt  _ this.  The cigarette burn on his hand was nothing, but when Gavin touched him like this it felt… something?

“What are you doing?” Nines asked with strain in its voice, eyes questioning him.  For the first time Gavin heard the pretense of breath, saw the chest beneath the rigid jacket moving.  Was Nines… equipped to feel things sexually?  _ What the hell? _

It didn’t take long to feel the answer to his question though as he felt the android actually hardening under his fingers.  What started off as a cruel prank for revenge was turning awkward real fast. The android looked confused and Gavin nearly lost his grip when those cold gray eyes focused pointedly on him.  His mind went to the sex droid he’d been with earlier and he found himself closing the space between them as his own breathing picked up. That look Nines was giving him was dangerous and it was somehow pressing all the right buttons with Gavin.  It was lust filled, unsure but curious all at the same time. Nines was moving closer to his face and he felt it burn the closer he got.

He felt the puffs of air coming from Nines mouth as he closed in on it, each one a little jolt of pleasure as his own breathing picked up.  They were in a closed alleyway, no one would see. He was getting hard again and was kind of giving no fucks who it was anymore. He just needed release…

Without warning Nines slammed its head forward, knocking heads with the Detective as it pushed him away.  Gavin fell to the other wall and caught it for balance. His eyes stung and his head throbbed from the force of the impact.

“You dirty motherfucker!” Gavin yelled as he put a hand to his face.  He turned to confront it, but found the android was nowhere to be found.  He knew that Nines would likely go back to the precinct and found he didn’t have the guts to go back there after what almost happened.

Now though he was alone, exhausted and standing under the spray of the water as he thought about everything.  His hand idly ran over his hardening length, closing his eyes to play his usual go to fantasies, but now all he could see was Nines.  The shallow breathing, the fierce eyes and the odd warmth that emanated between them. He’d almost kissed it. He’d  _ wanted  _ to fucking do it.

“Get a fucking grip.” He murmured to himself.  

Yet he let the scenario play into his head as he continued to let himself go, letting his free hand roam over his body unbidden. He just needed relief.  Everything had been fucked tonight because he was deprived for so long only to have his buttons pushed multiple times.

He groaned as he leaned forward, shutting his eyes completely as he pressed his forehead to the cool tile of his shower, hand working his length faster and harder.  The water caressed him like a lover and it soothed his aching body even as every muscle tensed. In his mind’s eye he saw Nines watching him, pressing him against the wall, the feel of his hand…

_ Is this why you couldn’t leave the car? _

“Phck…” He moaned as his whole body quivered with his release.  The orgasm going on and on, rocked by each spasm as he tried not to lose his balance.  His body bowed inward and his toes curled to hold onto his weight as his head fell back.  One intense moment of pleasure, then...nothing. Whatever satisfaction he had hoped to gain he realized was fleeting and left him alone and hollow inside.

Gavin pounded his hand against the wall in frustration.

Even a few hours of sleep would not save him from seeing the android again or dealing with the aftermath of tonight.  No matter which way he looked at it, he was royally fucked now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... I posted it. Please forgive me, as I am new to writing M/M fanfiction, so hopefully this was okay. Chapter 3 will come soon, as it is written. My beta needs to okay it first though, so hopefully not too many edits needed.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.


	3. Consequences

In the fuzziness of sleep, Gavin was unfortunately aware of two things. Firstly, that his head was pounding like a motherfucker and secondly that Dick was batting at his face.

The small ball of fluff nuzzled him under the chin and let out a loud succession of meows that only made his headache much, much worse.

“Ugh, dude. Calm the fuck down.” Gavin groaned as he turned towards the cat and pulled him against his chest. He felt the little body purring against him and he buried his face into the back of its neck for comfort.

While he would be excused for coming in late, due to being at a crime scene all night, he just wanted to stay home. He felt oddly sick and his anxiety about seeing the android again was definitely not helping at all.

But then he remembered that they still had a witness to interview and if he wanted to get anywhere on this case then his ass needed to get out of bed and greet the fucking day.

Gavin sat up and felt his head swim a bit as Dick jumped from his lap onto the floor. He ached all over and tried to stretch out all the kinks left behind by the restless night. He knew he was pushing himself too hard, but this was what was required of him. It was one, of many reasons, why the one public relationship he had didn’t work out. He was married to the job and, eventually, it would likely be the death of him.

_But not today fuckface._

Gavin didn’t bother with shaving and absently put back on the shirt he’d cast to the floor the night before. His sinuses were pounding and when he went to the mirror to calm down his bed head he noted his eyes were swollen. It made him look even more pissed off than usual and if anything he thought maybe it would keep everyone away from him so he could make it through the day.

He padded into the kitchen, grabbed a few granola bars from the cupboard and headed towards the door. He tossed them in his bag, slipped on his shoes and stepped out into a grim new reality.

As he drove in, his mind was focussed on what exactly he would do if he saw Nines. The worst thing about the whole situation was now he couldn’t stop thinking about the android and what had almost happened. He’d _wanted_ to kiss the tin can. Fuck, even thinking about it still brought up unresolved thoughts and, worst of all, unwanted physical reactions.

He’d laid in bed a long time considering the entirety of the night and trying hard not to repeat what he’d done in the bathroom with each new thought. But that proved to take all of his willpower, because he couldn’t stop seeing Nines face so close to his and the ghost of his breath against his face. It made his hair stand on end and caused him fevered dreams once he finally managed to doze off.

Eventually he resolved that he was just horny, unfulfilled and he typically sought sex with androids. Nines wasn’t _that_ bad looking and had been pressing his buttons all night long. His anger and frustration was likely to manifest somehow and it did just that. He wouldn’t explain it to Nines like that though. He’d have to figure out something else to tell it.

On arrival, he found he felt a little better about the weird situation that transpired and that maybe he could get through the day without having to deal with any bullshit. He breathed in, felt a tickle at the back of his throat and started coughing loudly. This only proved to aggravate his headache more. He fucking hated this...

“Reed! In my office! _NOW_!” Captain Fowler’s voice rang out audibly across the room before Gavin could even make it to his desk.

“C’mon, what the fuck Fowler? Can’t a man get a cup of coffee before you start bitching?” Gavin yelled back as he dropped his bag on his chair. His voice was raspy and he controlled it enough to not break out into another coughing fit. If Fowler suspected he was sick, his work day would be finished before it began. He’d have to be careful.

“NOW Reed!”

“For fuck’s sake…” Gavin sighed as he walked up the steps to the Captain’s office. When he entered he saw Nines standing in one corner and Hank-fucking-Anderson sitting in the other chair in front of Fowler’s desk.

“Close that fucking door and don’t say a god damned word. Sit!”

Gavin sighed, looking towards Nines who was resolutely looking forward. Gavin’s stomach fell out and he wondered if the android had told Fowler about the night before? His eyes glared as he moved to sit next to Anderson.

“Care to explain why this RK900 model has a cigarette burn on its palm? This expensive as all fuck android, who is on loan to us to help with deviant cases, who I now have to explain why its been damaged?” Fowler asked pointedly.

Gavin’s face went blank for a second before he remembered that he’d put his cigarette out in Nines palm in anger.

“Why don’t you ask it?” Gavin challenged. “Let the tin can tell you about what it put me through last night. Since it’s so inclined to snitch on me today.” Gavin replied defiantly.

“Shut the fuck up Reed. Nines didn’t snitch on you. I did. Happily,” Hank said as he lifted his mug of hot coffee up to him before taking a deep sip, making a point to show just how good it was. Gavin was not amused “Connor noticed the wound on him when we got in this morning. Nines didn’t want to report it, but as Lieutenant I couldn’t let that shit slide. No one will hurt an android on my watch.”

At this, Gavin looked back at Nines and noticed that he was watching him out of the corner of his eye, but when their eyes met Nines quickly looked away.

“I don’t give a damn what reason you have. While all the laws are still getting put in place to protect android rights, it doesn’t change the fact you assaulted another officer.” Fowler said.

“For fuck sake Fowler, it’s not a real person! Are you gonna file a charge against the receptionist for smacking the fax machine while you’re at it?” Gavin cut in, feeling his anxiety rise. Assaulting a police officer was a felony in the state of Michigan if charges were filed. “It didn’t even fucking hurt him - tell him Nines!”

Nines turned to look at him, then back to Fowler.

“Just fucking listen Gavin. Nines isn’t pressing charges, but that doesn’t mean there won’t be consequences for this. Do you realize just how bad this could be if word of this got out? Public opinion is with the emancipation and protection of all androids. If the media got wind of this I would have the entire city picketing out front. You don’t seem to comprehend that all this falls on my fucking shoulders to deal with. So for the love of god just fucking listen to what I’m offering here.” Fowler said impatiently and Gavin could see just how stressed he was. He didn’t argue, just put his head down and listened.

“I wanted to suspend you without pay until further notice, mandatory anger management classes and weekly appointments with the in house counselor to evaluate you until you are fit to return to work. Do you some good to get away and talk to someone.”

Gavin stared wide eyed at his hands. Any type of therapy meant telling a know-it-all stranger about the shit he didn’t even want to think about. A part of him considered rebelling, calling his bluff by threatening to quit, but somehow he felt Fowler was more than willing to let him at this point to save his own hide in case this got out. Gavin though loved this job and his pride would never allow him to seriously quit.

“But Anderson thinks you’re redeemable.” Fowler continued when he put up no objections. Gavin turned and looked at the old man confused.

“Don’t read too much into this. I was once a salty prick who hated androids too.” Hank said with a shrug. “Just took one to show me they’re more than what they seem if you give them a chance. They’ll surprise you.”

Gavin peaked back to Nines who was watching him closely again, but this time did not avert its gaze. Gavin broke first.

“So what will it be?” Gavin asked as he waited for the hammer to drop.

“Hank proposed something I think will benefit all parties involved. Lieutenant?” Fowler said as he smirked at the older man. Gavin didn’t like this one bit.

“Nines here is the only android in the precinct who has not deviated and because of this he spends too much time in this office. Connor says his particular model is adaptable, so keeping him cooped up here is doing nothing to enhance his abilities as an officer or as a person in general. I’m suggesting an olive branch Gavin that I hope you decide to take here.” Hank offered diplomatically.

“Which is?” Gavin asked, still not liking where this was headed.

“I think you should try living and working with him for a while.” Hank said as a big grin spread out across his face. Gavin was standing before it could fully bloom.

“I already have to deal with it here! Why the hell do I have to put up with it at home too?” Gavin protested, feeling the threat of his cough, but managing to swallow it back. He looked to Nines and noticed its features had gone cold again, staring at the wall.

“You don’t have to asshole. Didn’t you hear a single word we said? This is option two of two. You know what your other choice is here. If it weren’t for Hank sticking his neck out for you there wouldn’t be any options at all. Remember that.” Fowler reminded him pointedly.

“Look. Nines needs to interact more to learn to be more human and to better hone his ability to adapt to emotions of victims and perps alike. Programs will only take him so far.” Hank added when it looked like Gavin may argue.

“Then why don’t you do it Hank? You and your little Prince.” Gavin said scoffing, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Connor has been, you ass. He’s been working with him because you refuse to, but we’re backed up with cases and I have to protect Connor’s best interests here. He’s overloaded and Nines is your partner. He doesn’t want my help, he wants yours.” Hank replied, frustration obvious in his tone.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Gavin asked as he looked at Nines. The android turned and looked at him.

“I was programmed to aid you, Detective. I ask only that you allow me to continue to do so. While Connor has been kind to me, learning from another android, even one who has deviated, can have its limits. I require additional training that only a human partner can provide.” Nines said evenly. The android stepped over to him and Gavin watched as it raised the hand with the cigarette burn, but not to show him it. Instead he put it out for Gavin to shake. “I do not understand your hatred of me, Detective Reed, but perhaps if you could work with me, in time, I could begin to learn and change your mind.”

Gavin looked at Fowler, Hank, then back to Nines’ hand in quick succession. He was cornered and he didn’t know what the fuck to do. If he was suspended without pay he would have to dip into his savings and there was no way in hell he was touching that money. He’d have to sit through humiliating therapy and anger management sessions that pried into his personal life and past. Gavin cringed at that thought alone.

“Where the fuck would I put it?” Gavin asked in one last effort to think of some way this wouldn’t work. “I live in a one bedroom apartment.”

“I don’t require a bed Detective and if you feel uncomfortable with me at any time I will go freely into a closet.” Nines offered, still holding its hand out.

“Phck.” Gavin said as looked everywhere but at the three now waiting on some kind of a response. He closed his eyes, feeling the headache getting worse. The alternative here wasn’t looking much better. He was at odds with himself, because he took pride in his job. He’d given up so much to be here. No one knew what this position had cost him and to throw it all away now…

Gavin looked back up at Nines, his hand still floating in the air between them. Could he live with this thing? It would be annoying, but he could do it if it meant keeping his job. Could he try to think of it as a partner? His eyes narrowed as he looked hard into Nines steely grays. He saw anxiousness there, uncertainty and a frown creasing the droids mouth the longer he remained silent.

He grasped onto Nines’ hand and squeezed as he stood. He watched the android closely and noticed the anxious look dissolve to be replaced by Nines typical cold demeanor.

His anger, while still there in the background, turned to one of curiosity. Was there more here than programming and processing? Or was every single occurrence he’d captured some kind of life behind those eyes as calculating as the people who made him?

_Only one way to find out..._

“Tread carefully Gavin. If anything more should happen to RK900 or if I hear you’re reneging on this deal just struck I will go back to my original plan. And you-” Fowler said as he pointed at Hank whose smile quickly faded “-had better hope this works. Because if anything else goes wrong I’m holding you personally responsible.”

“Don’t fuck this up Reed.” Hank said as he glared at him.

Gavin pulled his hand from Nines and turned, walking out the door without waiting to be dismissed. He bypassed his desk and went straight for the door. He needed a fucking cigarette.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

Nines watched Gavin walk out the door, leaving him with two disgruntled colleagues. Hank stood and let out a deep sigh as they watched the Detective make his way to the front.

“C’mon Nines. Give him some time on his own.” Hank said as he placed a hand on Nines shoulder and lead him to the door. Fowler’s voice caught their attention.

“I meant what I said Hank. If this doesn’t work-“

“I know. I know. Considered me fucked four ways from Sunday.” Hank said interrupting him as he pressed Nines forward to the door. Once they were outside and out of earshot Hank turned to look at him. “I sure as hell hope you and Connor know what you’re doing.”

“Not to worry, Lieutenant Anderson.” Nines reassured him. Hank only tapped him on the shoulder and turned back to his desk.

Nines though watched the doorway where the Detective had escaped to and mulled over the look he was giving him just before he left. Could he trust that Gavin was being genuine? Of course not, but he knew that in his pursuit of this objective. He was now in a precarious situation with a man who didn’t think twice about damaging him just the night before. But now he was encroaching upon his personal space and that could prove disastrous. Just like Gavin, he would need to tread carefully moving forward.

“How did it go?” Connor asked as he approached. “Hank does not look happy.”

“If Gavin proves unreliable then it could spell trouble for him. Please know I apologize for any inconvenience I’ve caused you.” Nines replied and felt a twinge of regret at bringing the two into this situation, but quickly shuffled it away as continued software instability.

Connor, however, smiled at him and it was very strange to see a face so similar to his own make that face. He wondered if he could duplicate it if need be...

“Your chances of success are not yet at zero, so there’s hope I would say. When you called I wondered if you were malfunctioning.” Connor said seriously and they heard Hank sniggering from behind him. Nines cocked his head to one side to view the Lieutenant trying to stifle his laughter. This only widened the RK800’s own smile.

“Are you happy? Laughter indicates happiness, but we were just in a tense situation. So how is the Lieutenant happy?” Nines asked curiously.

“Sometimes when things are tense, laughter can ease things. You just gotta stop being so uptight and learn to laugh a little is all.” Hank said encouragingly.

“Do you think I could make Gavin laugh if things should get tense between us again?”

Connor and Hank looked at one another and their smiles waned.

“I imagine Gavin’s kind of humor would be highly inappropriate and not to your liking. But hell, who knows. Maybe he’ll surprise you and laugh if you told him a joke.” Hank replied as he sat back in his chair.

Nines nodded and quickly noted to find some ‘inappropriate jokes” to use for later.

“Well then. If you’ll excuse me, I would like to prepare for Gavin’s eventual return.”

Nines bowed his head slightly, then turned from them and walked into the kitchen. Once there, he began to make a fresh pot of coffee.

The night previous, he had called Connor, unsure of how to proceed, but knowing that he needed to do something.

In their conversation one thing became glaringly apparent. Connor had earned Hank’s trust slowly over time as the two worked together, and occasionally, he was introduced into Hank’s personal life the closer they became. That seemed the most likely of solutions, was to not give the Detective the ability to ignore him. Perhaps if he could spend more time with Gavin he would have no choice but to accept him as an equal. The thought filled him with an unknown pleasure.

There was still a large probability that this was all a waste of time and he might find himself on the receiving end of the Detective’s ire again. But it was a chance he was willing to take.

First things first though. He needed to try and make amends with the Detective, who was looking even worse today than he had the night previous. He would try to be more pleasant towards him moving forward. Small things, like this coffee, might help. Nines made sure the cup was just as Connor indicated Gavin liked his coffee.

“Black - like his soul…” Hank had added.

He then walked it to Gavin’s desk and set it next to the terminal where this particular cup, that read “ _#1 Asshole_ ” on the side, usually sat. He moved to his own and sat down to work, waiting to see exactly how the rest of the day would go.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

Gavin hoped the cigarette would make him feel better, but all it did was make his headache worse. There was no denying it. He was coming down with something. He knew it was bad when the idea of a cigarette made him feel even shittier.

He took the time outside to formulate a plan. Nines was an android and could take orders. He’d have to set up some ground rules to insure he still had his privacy when at home. Gavin couldn’t help but wonder how Dick would handle the android being around, but didn’t worry too much on it. The cat was an attention whore that loved affection from anyone who would give it. Gavin was just his favorite bitch.

As he walked back into the office area though his mood did not improve.

He saw Hank, Connor and Nines huddled together at Hank’s desk and talking about something. Gavin opted to ignore it and almost ran into Tina Chen.

“Hey Gavin. Just the person I was looking f-,” she stopped mid sentence to stare at him. “You still look like hell. Didn’t you get any sleep last night?”

“I got some. Think I’m coming down with some bug though,” then quickly added when she gave him the mom glare “ it’s nothing I can’t handle. Okay?”

She eyed him for a second. Tina always called him out on his bullshit, but it never felt unkind or mean spirited. Instead it came off as affection to his fucked up sensibilities and he adored her for it.

“Alright Gavin, but don’t come in if this gets worse. The last thing we need is the flu wreaking havoc around here with the current workload. Plus, you know how Fowler is about germs…” They both turned to look into the glass office of their Captain who kept his bottle of hand sanitizer on hand as if his life depended on it. If Fowler knew he wasn’t feeling so hot he’d be sent home.

“You said you were looking for me?” Gavin asked to break the silence.

“Yup. Here’s the reports from last night’s crime scene and your witness will be in around four. I offered her a ride in since she doesn’t have access to a vehicle of her own.” Tina said as she handed him the physical case file. A lot of shit was done via terminal, but Gavin was an old boy who liked the feel of paper in his hand.

“Thanks again Tina. Where would I be without you?” Gavin asked with a grin.

“Probably in jail.” She thought for a moment then continued. “Yeah, I’m gonna say jail after the last time I saved your ass.”

Gavin put his hands together in a bless gesture as Tina rolled her eyes and walked away. Gavin smiled after her, glad to know someone around here still had his back. He turned and walked to his desk, almost forgetting his troubles before his eyes found Nines back to working at his terminal. Its eyes were closed and its hands were on the keyboard, while the LED cycled yellow.

He shook his head and took his seat, moving his messenger bag to the floor and finally removing his jacket. He noticed he’d left his hoodie sitting on the chair and shrugged it on before sitting and opening the case file.

As he sifted through the details he instinctively reached his hand out for his coffee mug, planning to fill it once he looked over the files. When he went to lift it though he noticed it was already full and, judging by the smell that met his nose as he lifted it, it was fresh.

His eyes lifted and found Nines watching him, no longer interested in his terminal.

“I figured you’d like a fresh cup before we begin preparing for the interview, Detective.” Nines said leaning back in its chair.

“Uhhh. Yeah,” was all he could think to say at the moment. He was gonna try, but it still didn’t make this any easier.

“If you’d like I can brief you. I have the entire case file memorized.” Nines offered.

“I prefer to read. Thanks.”

The android went silent as Gavin began reading the file. Some interesting things jumped out at him right away. Firstly, the hotel room had not been broken into, so it was likely that Donovan had let in its killer or they already had a key to the room. Another thing of note was that there was no surveillance footage available, but this was pure dumb luck. The hotel was currently bidding on a new contract to replace their current security system which was obsolete and not working as of last week.

So they had to go purely on the evidence found at the crime scene and interviews to solve this crime. Fucking perfect. Gavin rubbed at his forehead as he continued looking over the file, feeling slightly dizzy as he tried to focus.

“Detective Reed? Are you alright?” Nines asked and Gavin sat up a bit, taking a deep drink of his coffee.

“I’m fine. This whole thing is just bullshit. I was hoping we’d have hallway or lobby surveillance to help us out here, but we got nothing.” Gavin replied, too caught up in his frustration to realize who he was talking to and not really caring.

“The thirium pump regulator is also missing.” Nines said after a moment. His hand reached across their desks and he flipped to the part in the report where it indicated just that. “Without that particular piece, I won’t be able to reconstruct the scene which could’ve aided us further.”

“Well, fuck me. Isn’t this just turning out to be a great fucking day.” Gavin groaned as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed at his eyes.

“There is still the possibility of recovering some of Donovan’s recordings, but the process is very labor intensive and will likely take a few weeks.” Nines added as if this would somehow make Gavin feel better. “Are you sure you’re alright, Detective? I sense a pique in your core body temperature.”

“Huh?” Gavin asked. He didn’t feel any warmer. If anything he felt cold “No. I’m fucking fine. Just tense is all.”

“Tense?” Nines asked, but Gavin just put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes.

He swore he was going straight home and sleeping. No drinking, no video games and no reading. He was gonna sleep 12 hours if he could manage it. He lifted his mug to his lips, hoping coffee would somehow save him.

“Pardon me Gavin, but what do you do when you come across an elephant?” Nines asked.

“What?” Gavin asked, confused.

“Apologize and wipe it off.” Nines deadpanned. Gavin nearly spit out his coffee.

“What the fuck?” Gavin asked as he considered what the android had just said, but then he heard sniggering from the peanut gallery and leaned to the side to see Anderson and Connor laughing.

“What kind of bird gives the best head? A swallow.” Nines continued and Gavin felt the corner of his mouth twitch.

“Nines, what are you doing?” Gavin asked and damn if there wasn’t a nervous laugh in there. He barely registered the slight smirk the accompanied it.

“What is the difference between your job and a dead prostitute? Your job still sucks.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes at it for a second and without meaning to he blew air out of his mouth he was trying to stifle. Nines watched and slowly a smirk appeared in the corner of its mouth. Gavin couldn’t hold it in as a few other guys around them eavesdropped and joined in with Connor and Anderson in laughing.

“I purchased shoes from a drug dealer earlier, Detective, and I don’t know what he laced them with, but I’ve been tripping all day.”

“Fucking stop!” Gavin said, but he couldn’t help but chuckle, feeling himself relax a bit since everyone else was laughing too. Then Fowler stepped out of his office.

“Don’t you jokers have work to do? Back to it!”

“Fucking killjoy.” Gavin said as he turned back to his terminal. “And you. No more jokes. We gotta be professional for the interview. Understand?”

“Understood.” Nines replied with a nod of its head. Gavin rolled his eyes and opened up his terminal.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

Despite what Gavin had said, Nines knew better than to take his word at face value. He had gotten hints last night of the Detective possibly being ill, but with all that had happened he did not have the opportunity to say anything. Now though, everything about Gavin screamed ill. A cough would come and go in short bursts and even Nines noticed Fowler glaring out into the bullpen from time to time at the disruption.

He wanted to press, but the image of Gavin laughing was still fresh in his mind and he did not want to ruin it by making him angry. If he thought punishing the Detective felt good, then nothing could prepare him for making him laugh. He may have carried things a bit too far in hoping, considering Gavin’s weakened state made him more susceptible to mood shifts, but Nines would take advantage wherever he could. He considered it a win.

When the designated time for the interview came and went, Gavin’s mood began to darken again. He was making his fourth call to Officer Chen who had not yet picked up. Eventually, someone did, but it was not the Officer he wanted.

“Chen? Oh. Shit. Seriously? Thank you.” Gavin said frustrated before he hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair.

“Everything alright?” Nines asked.

“No. That was Officer Daniels. Chen left her cell on her desk. Where the hell could they be?” Gavin asked as he looked at the watch on his wrist. Nines noticed a little sweat had broken out on Gavin’s forehead. He looked exhausted.

“Why don’t I wait for Officer Chen and you go lay down for a bit. I will wake you once she arrives.”

“I’m fine Nines. I just need to do something other than wait.” Gavin said irritated.

“There’s always paperwork.” Nines offered. Reed groaned.

“Maybe a nap wouldn’t be so bad. I’m due a break.” Gavin said quickly as he stood. Nines eyed him as he stretched and the bottom of his shirt rode up a little. The androids eyes narrowed, zooming in before the shirt fell back into place. He looked away as Gavin turned to walk to the room with the bunks.

Nines had observed scarring on the Detective’s abdomen, but pulling up medical records he could gain access to said nothing to indicate where they had come from. Gavin had been injured on the job, multiple times, but none of his medical records could account for this particular scarring. Same as the rather long scar that ran from his nose, then faded as it went into the hairline by his ear. Nines filed that away for later.

After a while, Fowler walked out of his office and headed in Nines’ direction.

“Any update on the witness?” He asked peevishly before he glanced to the Detective’s empty chair. “Wait - where’s Reed?”

“Detective Reed wasn’t feeling well, so he is laying down in the-”

“He’s what?” Fowler interrupted him, his eyes narrowing before glancing over his shoulder towards the area designated for the bunk room.

“He’s not feeling well, so he is laying down in the bunk room until the witness arrives.”

“Mother _fucker_. I knew it! I fucking _knew_ it.” Fowler said more to himself than to Nines.

He watched the Captain’s frown get even more severe and wondered what he could’ve possibly said to cause this reaction.

“I want you to get him the hell out of here Nines. You hear me? I don’t want him so much as touching his desk but to grab his shit. You tell him from me that if he’s not feeling better by the morning not to come in. Got it?” Fowler said in fast succession as he backed up a little.

“But, the witness will-”

“Get Gavin home and interview her yourself. Gavin will just have to take a hit to his pride for once. Might do him some good. You know the case file, right?” Fowler asked and Nines nodded. “Then I leave you to it. Get _him_ out of here first.”

Nines observed the recoil in the Captain’s body language as he moved away, back to his office. Once there, he applied a liberal amount of hand sanitizer to his hands and forearms. The android just stood, contemplating his next move. Gavin would not be pleased with this turn of events.

Eventually, he moved to grab the Detective’s jacket and messenger bag. He walked to the bunk room and found Gavin sleeping on his stomach, face mashed into a pillow and snoring very loudly. Nines tilted his head slightly in observation. He’d never seen a sleeping human before and found Reed was much more pleasant to look at when he was unconscious.

Nines set down the messenger bag and moved to begin waking the Detective, when he noted his shirt slightly raised and a long scar peaked out from beneath. Curiosity won over logic and Nines moved to lift the shirt only slightly higher to better examine the scar.

As he did though, Gavin moved, turning over onto his back. Nines locked in place, not wanting to be caught but pleased to see Gavin’s maneuvering did the work for him. The shirt was raised above his navel and Nines used his internal lens to zoom in. Some of these scars were from reported medical incidences both on and off the job, but there were others here, like the one on his face, that were not in his medical history. Considering their fade, he concluded these were from adolescence as well. Cut by a sharp object… Possibly glass? Gavin’s body had grown with these scars, stretching them and fading them with time.

Nines did not understand the conclusion here, but his eyes drifted to the Detective’s face and suddenly he felt the urge to brush the single lock of hair that fell from the rest to touch his forehead. This compulsion was foreign to him, but became stronger the longer he observed Gavin at rest. He managed to overcome it, choosing to focus elsewhere.

Gavin’s chest rose and fell with his breathing and he was much quieter now that he was on his back. Nines disobeyed his natural logic and placed his hand, palm down on Gavin’s sternum. He could feel the man’s heart beat, steady and warm against his open palm. He placed his other hand against his own, comparing the beating and finding, while similar, there were dulcet differences between them. Of course - his was artificial - a proxy of the real thing.

Nines tilted his head, unsure what this feeling was at this thought. But whatever it was, he wanted away from it, so he focused instead on Gavin’s face. More scarring, but oddly soft in features when he wasn’t scowling. Another compulsion hit him and he figured if he had come this far…

The hand at Gavin’s chest lifted and moved towards his face instead. Nines hovered above his lips, feeling the warm breath hitting his fingers. Minute things caught his attention, like the way Gavin’s eyelashes lay against his cheeks, the olive coloring of his skin beneath the mousy colored stubble on his chin. Nines hand fell, cupping the side of his face. The stubble was rough against his synthetic skin, but the scars were smooth to the touch as Nines thumb ghosted over Gavin’s lower lip.

An image flashed from his memory database of Gavin leaning into him. The warmth that emanated from his body, as well as the pressure of him as he pressed himself against Nines. Gavin had given every physical indicator of willing intimacy and, somehow, Nines body had responded in kind. He recognized it now more than ever when in such close proximity to Gavin, yet again.

Whatever this feeling was… He liked it.

Nines froze when Gavin’s phone began to go off from where he’d put it in Gavin’s bag. He looked at Reed, who slept through the ringing, before he moved away to silence it. Nines glanced down at the screen, but the caller ID did not indicate who it was from. A quick search though showed it was a local hospital calling. Nines chose to answer it.

“Detroit City Police Department, Detective Reed’s phone. How may I help you?” He asked calmly, but the voice on the other side was anything but.

“Nines! Where’s Gavin?” The voice asked and Nines recognized it as Tina Chen.

“He is resting in the bunk room. How may I help you, Officer Chen?”

“Grab him and meet me down at Detroit Memorial. Your witness is currently in intensive care.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Not quite as angsty as the previous ones, but I felt the need to lighten things up a bit. Thanks again to everyone who reads, leaves kudos or comments. Any support of my writing is appreciated. <3
> 
> Thanks again to my beta reader MoonPanda18 and to Tristinai for letting me throw ideas at them to see if they work well. I appreciate being able to talk openly about my wacky ideas. You have no idea what a comfort you both are to me. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my first DBH fanfic and the future chapters to come. I'm still very new to writing M/M stories, so bear with me as I try to work my way through. Comments and critique are welcome as it will help me improve over time. Thank you so much! <3


End file.
